The Profound Darkness (Original Series)
The Profound Darkness is the final boss of Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium and the true main antagonist of the original Phantasy Star tetralogy. It is the entity responsible for the calamities which occur in Algo once every millennium. Origin Many billions of years ago in space, a powerful, spiritual entity divided itself into two lesser beings that began to fight one another. After a long and arduous battle, there was a victor. The winner banished the enemy spiritual life form into another dimension. The victor was called "The Great Light" and the defeated one "The Profound Darkness". The Great Light feared the possibility of The Profound Darkness resurrecting itself, so it placed a seal over the dimensional portal. The seal was three planets revolving around one fixed star: the Algo Solar System. The Great Light divided the responsibility of the seal between three races of "Protectors": the Parmians of Parma, the Dezolians of Dezolis, and the Motavians of Motavia. However there were fluctuations in the strength of the seal; once every 1000 years, the seal would weaken drastically. Future generations of "Protectors" would also forget their mission. As a contingency plan, The Great Light created the 4th planet Rykros, which returns to Algo once every 1000 years, as well as its inhabitants such as Le Roof, to remind the protectors of their mission when the seal's final moment came. Dark Force During its time of imprisonment, The Profound Darkness was seething with animosity and the desire for vengeance. Once every one thousand years, when the strength of the seal is abated, the most intense part of The Profound Darkness' spirit of hate leaves its dimensional prison and arrives in Algo in physical form. This extension of The Profound Darkness is known as Dark Force. Through Dark Force, The Profound Darkness would devise various machinations in Algo to bring about the destruction of the seal. However, it was defeated each time by courageous individuals during each millennial cycle, giving Algo a brief moment of peace by expelling it. Unfazed, The Profound Darkness remains relentlessly patient. In Phantasy Star II, the planet Parma was destroyed thanks to corrupting the Earthmen and their creation Mother Brain, leaving 2/3rds of the seal remaining. The Profound Darkness would manifest itself again as Dark Force for the final time in Phantasy Star IV for two main objectives: 1) To weaken the power of the remaining planets to bring an end to the seal; and finally, 2) The destruction of Rykros, the invisible 4th planet of the solar system, for harbouring knowledge of Algo's genesis and the power to destroy The Profound Darkness. Release and Defeat (Phantasy Star IV) After Chaz Ashley and his comrades learned of the truth of the Algo Solar System and Dark Force's millennial recurrence from the enigmatic Le Roof on Rykros, the 4th planet of the solar system, The Darkness manages to create an opening on the planet Motavia, killing nearby residents from its seeping dark energy. Entering its interdimensional prison, the party finally face off against the being behind all of the calamaties of Algo every 1000 years: The Profound Darkness. Each physical incarnation they fought was stronger than the last one. In its humanoid demon goddess appearance, The Profound Darkness is ultimately defeated by Chaz and his party, thus fulfilling the desire of The Great Light and saving Algo from Darkness (through its malicious incarnations of Dark Force) forever. Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters